Life After Rosewood
by MissSuzanna
Summary: Spoby story. Set in the future! One-shot? I'm thinking about adding more chapters... you tell me what YOU want! I love you guys! :D
1. Just a Nice, Calm Day at the Cavanaugh's

**Hi guys! This is a one shot. Its set in the future. :D Hope you like it! :D**

A pregnant Spencer Hastings sat on her living room sofa, feet propped up on the coffee table, and reading a magazine. She felt the couch sink down next to her.

She looked over to see a smiling Toby. "Hey Spence," he said, handing her her coffee.

"Hey Toby," she replied.

Toby sipped his drink. "Whatcha reading?" he asked, peering over her shoulder.

Spencer smiled. "Just a magazine."

Toby scooted closer and pecked her cheek. "Fun. Wanna watch some TV?"

"Sure." As Toby flipped through the channels Spencer fiddled with her wedding ring. "Toby?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

Toby grinned. "I love you too, Spencer." He wrapped an arm around her waist and laid his hand on the side of her swollen belly, rubbing it softly. "And I love _you_, Evan."

Spencer sighed but smiled. "Toby, we're not sure if the baby's a boy or a girl. We're not finding out, _remember?" _

Toby grinned. "I know it's gonna be a boy. I can just tell."

Spencer laughed. "Oh really? When did _you_ become Dr. Cavanaugh?"

"Dads can just tell," he said, rolling his eyes playfully.

Toby and Spencer, both age 28, had been married for 3 years now, and they decided to have kids. After the second try, they were successful. She was seven months along.

"Well moms can tell that dads are completely insane!" she laughed.

Toby laughed with her. "Well _Evan _doesn't think I'm insane!"

Spencer smacked him on the arm jokingly. "Evan _Or _Sophia!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Spencer checked her watch and flew upwards. "Ugh! I'm gonna be late for lunch with Hanna! Toby, I gotta go!"

Toby smiled. "Alright. Do you need help with anything?"

Spencer looked around. "Um, no. I have to go! Bye, Toby! Love you!"

"Bye Spencer!" Toby called out, smirking, while his wife was closing the door. "Bye... Evan."

**Okay, thats the end! Shall this be a one-shot only? Or should I do chapters? :P YOU GUYS TELL ME! :D**


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

**OMG you guys, I'm so sorry for not updating! :O I just like, forgot! Anyways, here's a chapter. :P**

The door swung open and Spencer's head poked through, her face trying to look angry but a smile breaking through anyway. "I heard that."

Toby laughed then smiled sheepishly. "Sorry…"

Spencer laughed along and closed the door behind her, going to meet with her friends.

The bell at the top of the glass door rang cheerfully as Spencer walked into the Grille to meet her friends.

"Spencer, over here!" she heard a familiar voice call out. She turned to the direction from which she heard the voice, to see a bright, smiling Aria, Hanna, and Emily waving at her.

Spencer grinned in return and walked over to the table, and sat down next to Emily.

Emily had her two year old, adopted daughter Avery propped up on her knee. Avery waved at Spencer, smiling an adorable dimpled smile. "Hi, Auntie Spenthew," she said gleefully.

Spencer, and the rest of the group, found it positively adorable that Avery couldn't pronounce her S's or her R's. Spencer grinned widely at the toddler and wiggled her fingers, waving back. "Hey, Avie!"

Emily smiled down at her daughter and ran a hand through her strawberry blonde hair, avoiding the bright pink bow that was clipped into it. Spencer, smiling stupidly, unconsciously set her hand on her stomach, thinking about her future.

She was snapped out of her trance when she heard her name being called repeatedly. "Y-yeah?" she asked, smiling nervously.

Everyone laughed, and Aria grinned brightly, her hands in her lap. The tiny brunette began to talk, every feature in her face full of excitement. "I have to tell you guys something…" Everyone leaned closer in anticipation, awaiting the news. "Well," Aria sighed happily, "Ezra…Ezra proposed." She shifted in her seat, her smiling growing brighter. All of a sudden, squeals and giggles erupted from the mouths of the three other girls, which soon turned into loud laughter at Hanna's "It's about time! What is he, eighty-four?"

#*#*#

Spencer unlocked her apartment door and stepped inside, smiling brightly. "Tobyyy! Where are youuu?" she called playfully.

She heard his laugh echo throughout the tiny home. "In hereee!"

Spencer walked into the bedroom, and saw Toby folding clothes. "Well hey there, handsome!" she laughed.

Toby laughed, too. "Hey there."

She sat on the bad and began to mindlessly help with the clothes-folding.

"Hey, Spencer?" Toby asked, after at least ten minutes of pure silence.

"Mmm?"

"Can we go…can we go find out what we're having?"

Spencer's head shot up and she looked at him, slightly confused. "I thought we were going to make it a surprise…"

"Pleeaaasseee?" Toby whined. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

She held back a laugh and said simply, "Maybe."

#*#*#

Of course, in the end, Spencer had given into Toby's pleading, and now a week later, they were sat in the colorful plastic chairs of Rosewood Hospital Center. Toby was giggling around impatiently in his seat, acting like a small child in line for an amusement park ride. Just as Toby's head looked like it was going to explode, a young woman in what seemed to be in her early thirties walked into the room. "Mr. and Mrs. Cavanaugh?"

The young couple immediately stood up, holding hands and followed the nurse.

After a painstakingly long speech on everything about their unborn child, the doctor smiled. "Ready to find out if you're having a prince or a princess?"

Spencer and Toby nodded eagerly, each of them sporting excited smiles.

The doctor looked at the blurry, black and white screen, and smiled widely at the two. "Well, it seems as if you are going to be having a little…"

**Okay! What do you think they should have? I'll wait a week and count up the reviews! :) Thank you guys!**


End file.
